1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailbox and more particularly, the device of the present invention relates to a mailbox comprising stackable component parts for space conservation during transport and storage.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Mailboxes are commonly sold in a variety of outlets ranging from craft shops to department stores and home centers. When mailboxes are shipped to a retailer, they are usually boxed individually or for display on the retailer shelf. While mailboxes come in many sizes and shapes, they are often at least twenty inches long, eight inches high and seven inches wide. With their bulky size, mailboxes rapidly take up cargo space during shipping and then use up valuable warehouse space and display space on retailers"" shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,495 discloses a nestable mailbox. It provides for a method of transporting pre-assembled mailboxes, in a nested configuration to improve the efficiency of shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,729 discloses a molded plastic mailbox comprising a series of component parts which are snap fitted and screwed together. This reference does not disclose the adaptation or ability of these parts for compact space-saving packaging for either storage or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,422 discloses an extruded reinforced and vandal proof mailbox. Attachment means and several reinforcement ribbons preclude the space-saving stacking of mailbox components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,977 discloses a modular mailbox housing assembly including at least one hollow unitary base module for being positioned on a supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,954 discloses a mailbox mounting bracket. The mailbox disclosed for use therewith is not suitable for efficient packing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,953 discloses a plastic mailbox for receiving mail which has a removable inner container, thus permitting the container to be removed from the exterior casing to empty the mail at another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,378 discloses a mailbox decorative attachment. Such attachment adheres to the curved outer surface of the mailbox and a portion of the pictorial representation projects outside and maybe under, above, or around the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,465 discloses a mailbox signaling device which indicates that a door to a mailbox has been opened for the placement of mail within the mailbox.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a mailbox and a method of transporting and storing a plurality of mailboxes which maximizes the efficient use of cargo and storage space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox and a method of transporting and storing a plurality of mailboxes which allows quick and easy assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox and a method of transporting and storing a plurality of mailboxes which allows for the attachment of ornamental coverings or ornamental housings as seasonal replacements on a mailbox housing.
It is still a further object to allow for the replacement of each of the components of the mailbox at minimal expense and essentially without tools.
These and other objects may be attained in one aspect of the present invention in a mailbox assembly comprising a U-shaped housing having at least one detent; a base portion having means for securing a U-shaped housing to form a mailbox; at least one pivotally mounted door adapted to be fastened onto the base portion; and a backing attached to the base portion and to said U-shaped housing; wherein each of the U-shaped housing base portion, door and backing are each adapted to be stacked for efficient use of storage space during general storage and transport.
These and other objects may be attained in a second aspect of the present invention in a mailbox assembly comprising a mailbox housing; a base portion for receiving the mailbox housing; a door adapted to be fastened onto the base portion; and a backing attached to the mailbox housing; wherein the mailbox housing is adapted for attachment to the base portion, the mailbox housing being adapted to fit, concentric to and substantially flush within, a second mailbox housing to enable stacking for maximum use of storage and cargo space.
In a third aspect of the invention, all of the components above the base are attached using snap fit attachments which use spring-like characteristics of each component to hold each component in place.